My Darling, Mare
by Ayame Himura-chan
Summary: Ally- What just happened? Suddenly, I'm in Black Butler, and I have no idea how to get home. I'm just hoping that Ciel's demon, Sebastian, knows how to get me back where I rightfully belong. But the only problem is, is he going to help me or use me... I just hope that my friends are doing ok.
1. Ch 1 Ciel meets Mare

**This is the last story of the five group. Now you're going to be reading Ally's story. I have nothing else to say, but R &R. Enjoy.**

 **Ciel's POV**

Ugh… I can't believe those servants. They are completely useless except for distracting my fiancée, Elizabeth. Man, that's why I always have to rely on Sebastian to do all of this.

Luckily, I wasn't busy with my studies, Queen Victoria doesn't need me to do any missions, and no paper work. Thank god… now I can enjoy my cup of tea and chocolate cake. No servants, no Sebastian nagging/lecturing me, no mission, nothing but a sunny, beautiful day in my garden. This is the nicest day in the century.

 **No one's POV**

In the corners of the streets of London, a girl with golden locks of hair and amber eyes look over the place. Her name is Ally, but she prefer Mare to her best friends. And two questions pledged her mind. Where is she and why is she wearing a Victorian era dress? No, scratch that, why is everyone here looks like they're actually the Victorian Era in England?

She is wearing a baby pink dress with a making corset. She was itchy and her waist feels way too tight. She loves to dress up all of the time, but this dress was way too flashy and uncomfortable. Her mind even want to rip it apart, but she is in the public after all, so she decided not to. But she is very tempted to.

She looked at every label there and one thing crossed her eyes, but then went back at them. She recognize it somewhere, but couldn't put her finger on it… until she remember Charlotte and Grace mentioning this. ' _Wait a minute… Anime… Ciel Phantomhive… Black Butler…. I'M IN AN ANIME?! How's is that even possible? How did I even get here anyways?! How is it even possible to travel across animes?!_ ' She thought. The amber eyed girl was panicking, but kept it in her head because she is in the public after all.

She thought carefully about the situation at hand to see if there's anything that Mare should do. There's no options, but maybe if she could find a demon, then probably, there's a way to get her out of here and back home where she belongs in the real world. But once everything is in her mind, she remembers the main characters in this series. Ciel, an ingenious, yet ignorant boy at her age, a demon named Sebastian that is very callous, Alois, the most brattiest person there, and many servants, clumsy and a bit dull… that's a… way to put it…

She has no choice, she needs to find Ciel Phantomhive to find help… and maybe even tell him about how this is an anime as well… she is hoping that she doesn't die…

 **Ally's/Mare's POV**

I don't like this, I don't like this at all. Ciel might think that I either need help or will take advantage of the situation and use me in some way or form to fulfill his own desires. Fate must really be enjoying this right now… but I can't just give up on this. I have to find a way to get to the Phantomhive Mansion-

"Go left from here and keep going straight."

Huh? No one's behind me…. And no one at my side suspicious… or they're hiding it well… Did someone read my mind about going to Ciel…? I feel like I should trust that voice and go where I need to go… if that was some rapist there, I am not going to be ok. I just turned left and went straight… nothing suspicious… yet…

 **Ciel's POV**

Hm… What's this weird feeling I'm having now? Sebastian isn't here… he's probably playing with those dumb cats right about now… And the rest of my servants are just goofing around… but why do I have a feeling that someone is coming here to my mansion? It's not a demon, is it…? I think I was inside for too long. I should take a walk alone so I don't go insane.

I took my favorite cane and hat. I didn't tell any of my servants, even Sebastian because they will try to get me back to my studies. I just hope that Elizabeth is not coming… she is my fiancée after all, but then I'm worrying for nothing at all…. Yet something's missing… I don't know why… Huh? That girl over there? Who is she?

I see her walking towards me for a moment and bowed. Why me of all people.

 **No one's POV**

The blonde smiled and bowed to the Phantomhive. Of course, the black (-bluish?) hair boy became confused by her action. He's a stranger to her, so why would she or she knows who he is.

She replied, "Hello Ciel Phantomhive. My name is Ally Anderson. I want to ask you a question."

Ciel stared carefully stared at the girl and noticed her unusual eyes. They weren't a normal color. It was brown as caramel. Amber colored eyes like never before. But something about her seems… different other than her eyes and he wants to figure it out why.

"Go one." He said bluntly.

"I'm not from around here... or in fact… from this world…" She explained to the rich orphan. He gave a confused visage and hummed for a moment. "You see… I know that you have a demon on your side…. so my question is…"

Before she continues, his eyes widen by the fact that this girl knows the fact about that he has a demon as a servant. He's getting really curious about this girl and listen carefully to what she needs to say.

She continues. "And… can you help me get back to my world?"

 **Shortest chapter of this story. -_- I can't believe it. I've been so excited for this one, and yet this one has to be really on the short side… I think I'm getting a cold, but I feel fine… just review on this please.**


	2. Ch 2 No idea why

**Hello! I'm back with another chapter of** _ **My Darling, Mare**_ **. Last time, Ally was somehow transported to Black Butler. She knew she has to find Ciel Phantomhive because he knew how to solve a situation like this. This time, we'll find out if Ciel will help her or use her. Enjoy!**

 **No one's POV**

Ciel looked at her for a moment. No one knew he had a demon butler. He's the only one because he made a contract with him… other than the Undertaker, but he's really creepy… and a reaper. And what about this other world or something? Is she like Sebastian?

He kept himself composed around the girl and stared into her eyes to see any lies that is hiding in those amber hues. So far, none. He got quite interested in this unusual girl, so he asked, "Alright, but how did you know I got a demon butler? Are you from hell like him or is it something else."

She bowed to him and answered, very serious in the matter, "No, in my world there's something that's a bit more complex than that. Let's just say… you're a character that isn't supposed to be real, but now I'm standing in front of you, I guess I'm wrong about that part."

His eyebrow arched upward. She then explained to him about her world, where it's the 21 century. She told him every single thing around. TV, news, cell phones, computers, anime, shows, gaming, cars, anything that has to do with her modern technology. It was really surprising how in a future, people are still advancing up higher and higher. He asked some questions which she easily answered. He's really impressed how people will do anything to move to the top. And what's interesting enough is how a girl could just mysteriously come here.

"So… I'm in this… 'anime' you speak of?" She nodded. "And you don't know how to get out?"

She sighed in disappointment and nodded. "Yeah. So I was thinking maybe if I see you or something, I guess I can find some clues to get back."

He hummed for a moment and tried to see if there's anything he needed, but then said, "Sorry, I have no knowledge of this at all. But since my butler is from hell itself, then maybe there is a way to get back to where you were from. You will stay in my manor as a guest of Phantomhive. There are some rules that need be followed, but I know that it won't be a problem for you, will it?"

"No." She answered. "It won't, but I am glad to be your guest."

He smiled at the girl for a moment, but then turned back to his manor and entered in. A blush was across her face. She doesn't know what to do. She's somehow stuck in an anime, at the manor of the queen's loyal Watchdog, going to be spied on Ciel's demonic butler, and she's going to be a guest to the one and only Ciel in his house. When he turned around to see the girl behind him, she was a blushing mess and starting to panic.

Ciel asked, "Is everything alright?" She jumped when he was addressing to her. "You seem a bit nervous. Should I get you anything?"

"No!" She said quickly shaking her head, "It's just…. I guess I don't really know how to react to be… here!"

He looked at her for a moment. He gave a questioning visage, but then thought about it. Shows were almost like books or stories. Anyone who would just be transported here just like that would be a bit pressured. He thought about it for a moment and wanted to shrug it off because it's not really his business. He looked back at her another moment. Guess since she just became his business now, he sighed. "It's alright. I mean… I would too if I was somehow was in another world. Don't be too worried. We'll get you back to your world as soon as we can."

She looked up to the boy. She couldn't help but smile when he reassured her. "Thank you Ciel."

"Don't mention it. I guess this can be quite exciting actually."

The blonde tilted her head for a moment. What did he mean by exciting? Is she going to use her to get to her world and get the queen's respect? But what sort of choice does she have? She wants to go back to her world and she has no idea how. So she hopes for the best.

"Welcome back young lord."

 **I know it's a bit short, but I want to finish this ASAP and I have no ideas running in my head right now. So just favorite, follow, and/or review if you like this. See you guys soon! Bye!**


	3. Ch 3 My Chocolate to You, Ciel

**Hello! I'm back with another** _ **My Darling Mare**_ **! Last time, Ally told Ciel about what's happened. They automatically talked a bit more about the position they're in. Now the two has encountered our favorite butler in anime history. Sebastian. What's going to happen to my OC? Find out now. Enjoy the fanfic!**

 **No one's POV**

Once the two children went in front of the entrance, they saw a man in a butler suite. He has very pale skin, almost snowy white, jet black hair of the starless night. And who can forget the stare of his eyes. Of course, it was enchanting, but something made the young amber eyed girl flinch a bit. It was the red of his eyes. It was almost like the red of the bleeding. Bleeding if a dying man at his feet.

"Welcome back, my lord." When he opened his eyes, he saw a maiden of beauty and grace upon him. She looks about the Master of this manor's age. He wondered how she, a youngling like her can have a remarkable charm. But somehow… he feels threatened by her presence. Almost as if she's the complete opposite of himself. He shouldn't be worried. Or should he? He wondered what is making him feel off, but that couldn't be helped, now can it, he would say. "And who is this beauty."

Without Sebastian or Ciel noticing, she noticed the demon butler's distress. For some reason, she feels like it was her fault in doing this. What should she feel about this? Suspicious, angst, worry, prophecy of death, or… something more? It does feel like it should be more than just simple fear or uneasiness. More like… rivalry. Some sort of rivalry that is forbidden. As if… it was long time ago.

She scooted behind the Underdog of the Queen's back and whispered. "Um… I don't think we should talk to him about it?" Ciel looked at the female behind him. To his eyes, she was really nervous and scared, but he doesn't see the glare she's shooting the butler.

"Why not," he whispered back in a serious tone, "it was your idea in the first place." Still believing that it was out of fear or uncertainty, he let out a sigh and somehow agreed to it. For some reason, he feels something in her that was missing. He wondered what it was since they just met each other just a few minutes ago. Ciel doesn't know how to describe it, but her presence is like being in a beautiful garden where there's no hint of taint, blackness, or and sort of malice. "Alright," he gave. It still confused him for a moment, but shrugged it off, though… he kept it in mind for later.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, there was a huge ruckus from afar. With the kick of her instincts, she went to where the noise was at. Phantomhive wondered what peaked her interest, so he followed along with the butler in front of them. That lead the three of them in a… they don't know what. It seems like it was a war zone of some sort. Everything scorched to the ground from a bomb, pieces of the plates are on the floor and many other disastrous mess in this… room.

Sebastian was beyond pissed at this. The other two stared at awe how one place can become an area that was it by a hurricane of fire, then a tornado, then an earthquake, and people going into battle? There were three people there. Two of them are male while the other one is female. One of them is a tall blond with a cooking coat, a cigarette hanging in his mouth and whiskers on his chin. The female has magenta hair in a maid outfit. She has a big round glasses, and her hair are in pigtails. And the last one is a smaller and younger blond. He's wearing hairclip so that his hair doesn't get in his visage, a very light beige shirt with red linings on the neck, end of the sleeves, a gardening hat, a belt to hold his supplies and a pair of orange pants with red linings.

"W… what…" Ally started.

"The…." Ciel continued.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?!" Sebastian snapped at the three.

They soon panicked when the servants saw the butler, the master, and a maiden. Mare wondered what in the world happened here. ' _Is…_ ' she began to think, ' _Is this supposed to… to… look… this look like one, but is this supposed to be a kitchen?_ ' She was too awestricken at this gruesome scene that she actually fainted.

Ciel looked down at shocked of the amber eyed girl and the others panicked again. "Hey! What's the matter?! Hey! You're not going to die, are you?!" She muttered something that couldn't be heard by anyone, so he shouted, "Hey! Tell me! Ally!"

With enough strength that she could muster, she whispered a bit louder, "Is this supposed… to be a kitchen… such a beautiful kitchen… destroyed…" Swirls were in her eyes now. Ciel growled at her. ' _Is this what she almost died about_?!' He thought furiously. He began shaking her back and forth, trying to make her get her out her coma.

Before they knew it, the taller male of the group of goofballs asked to the demon butler, "Um… Sebastian, I've been wondering, but who is that girl that fainted?"

He sighed, "To be honest, I don't know. I just found her next to Master Ciel. That's all I know of her. If I knew her name, age and where she came from, then I would get a good idea of her status. So for right now, I don't know who she is." They continue to look at their master shaking the living daylights of Mare. He soon spoke up to his master, "Excuse me, Young Lord. I know that you're trying to wake her up, but I think that what you're really is causing her death."

"Ally! If you don't wake up now, then I swear!" Ciel said while shaking her continuously.

She muttered, "I can't go on. Not when a kitchen like this is damaged…"

He soon let go of the amber eyed maiden and yelled at the red eyed butler, "Sebastian! I order you to clean this mess up before she dies of heart attack!"

They were quite surprised how he was able to easily say that on a simple whim. It's not that she's really going to die, but still, it was as if he was the one in danger.

 ***One hour later***

 **Ciel's POV**

What the heck that all about? Geez, of all girls I met… which is sort of my… fourth or… fifth one, she's kind of odd. For someone to be in the 21st century, I didn't think that she knew about this type of kitchen. Now the question is why she doesn't want Sebastian's help. He would probably know the answer, so maybe it's the fact she knows that he's a demon? Maybe that's it. How else would she be that angst?

And when she panicked over nothing but a simple kitchen. It's nothing special. So did I command Sebastian to do something that I knew he would be able to do automatically? It was obvious that he would, but maybe it's the fact that I'm intrigued in the future. I want to learn more about it. Yeah, so why am I overthinking this? It was obvious and even though she said that she doesn't watch this… show, I'm still interested what happened in history. What will be of the future of the world, is there still war in the future, and is family against family. Yes… nothing more, nothing less.

 ***Knock, knock***

Hm? Is that Sebastian? Don't tell me that it's time for my studies again. "What is it? I'm busy." I looked at the clock and seen that it's not even-

"I-I'm sorry Ciel!" Mare, is that her? "If I knew you were busy, then I wouldn't have bothered you. Please forgive-"

"Stop with the formalities!" I shouted. It annoys me how she acts a bit too polite. She doesn't have to be like that every single person she meets! "It annoys me how so there's no need to be formal every time!" What…

o/0

What the hell did I just said? This isn't me at all! What is with this girl? She's making say stupid things… I can't believe how flustered I am. "Just come in." I sighed.

I saw her in… what the… she's in a green silken dress… Why is my face getting hot…? Huh? Why is she holding a tray? "I've made you something."

I let out another sigh, "You know… you don't have to do that." I sat right back down at my seat and looked at her straight in my eyes. "There are servants who can make something, you are a guess of the Phantomhive Manor."

"Yeah, but it's nice to have something made by a friend… though we just met." She blushed. But I guess I am part of her business, so it is pretty natural. She revealed to be… they look like something that Elizabeth would make. But they look unique. Wait, are they- "These are chocolate bon-bon. The moon has a strawberry chocolate ganache in it, the black cat is dark chocolate with dark chocolate ganache with a little kick, the blue gem shape has a peachy flavor, and the flame looking one is special. Try the flames first."

Interesting. What did she do to make it taste like she said? I took a bite out of it… what the heck. It has this smell of roses. "What's with this rosy taste?"

I listen closely, it may be interesting what one can do. "I use a little rose water to modify the taste." What the heck? Aren't they use for making girls smell nicely? A brewery of rose petals.

I tasted the moon designed one. It's true. She use the natural taste of strawberries. Though it was obvious she used jam in it, yet it seems the natural taste of strawberries is standing out in harmony with the milk chocolate. These strawberries… they're the wild strawberries or woodland berries. But they are known to be fraise des bois or Fragaria Vesca.

Now's the black cat's turn… odd flavor… What?! It taste hot… but not by much. "Oh," she said. "That's the kick. The dark chocolate has this spiciness I added to it. I thought it would be very interesting. I used a spice called cayenne pepper."

Cayenne pepper… not bad. Within the dark chocolate ganache, it would've been too much, but she knew how to balance it out so it wouldn't be too hot or too strong.

Lastly, now for the blue gem. It's the same as the peach but… it's not one that I know of… is this a crossbreed?

 **That's all I want to type. It's really late at night and I want to go to sleep! I probably made Ciel OOC! But I couldn't think of anything! I'm sorry! My hiatus made me rusty! I promise that I can do better!**


End file.
